


Dream Smp Oneshots

by Mc_yt_simp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_yt_simp/pseuds/Mc_yt_simp
Summary: I will not be doing ships with minors and there will only be top George and bottom Dream for this series
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dream Smp Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be doing ships with minors and there will only be top George and bottom Dream for this series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is punished for being a brat

**_Warning: This chapter contains mommy kink, master kink, stomach bulge, praise kink, degradation kink, and much more sinful shit._ **

I ship online personas not the actual people so no being weird.

Dream was being naughty, throwing temper tantrums, insulting his friends, and not listening to his caregiver. Niki is a sweet girl, but don't assume that she is weak. A lot of people assume that because she is so nice that she is a pushover. Well, these statements are very wrong. Niki knows when she needs to pull out her dominant card. And today was that day to do it. Dream was yelling at Sapnap while burning his house down. Sure it a small thing in Minecraft, but Niki wasn't having it today.

"Dream, baby boy come here" To anyone else this was Niki being her usual sweet self, but to Dream, he was in trouble, the younger male could hear the venom seeping into her voice and see the veins on her neck throb as she called for him. Jumping down from the top of Sapnap's house, Dream walks over to Niki who holds her hand out for him to grab.

"Let's go for a walk yeah baby boy" Niki commands, grasping Dream's hand tightly. "Y-yeah let's go" Dream agrees nervously. Walking towards the woods where Dream and Niki's cottage is located, Niki stops a few feet away from the cottage. "You do know why you are here right?" Niki asks, massaging Dream's hip bones as she looks at him. "Y-yes ma'am" Dream shudders as Niki slides her hands up slowly. "You've been bad today Dream" Niki whispers as she slots her knee between Dream's legs. Cupping the taller boy's ass with her hands, Niki presses her lips against his neck.

"What's my name slut?" Niki whispers in his ear, the blonde let out a moan as his knees become weak. "M-mommy" Dream whines as Niki rubs obscene circles on his ass. Dream's breathing hitches as Niki bites down on his neck. (Niki is 5'11) Dream lets out a choked moan as Niki continues to massage the male's ass. Dream's breathing continues to quicken as Niki's hands worked him faster, bring him closer to his orgasm.

"God, you're so loud, do you want the others to hear you?" Niki growls, digging her finger into his thighs. Dream lets out a loud sob as he came, Niki sucks her teeth as she shakes her head. "Wow, you came all over me little bitch" Dream's eyes roll back at the degradation, his body shuddering as Niki slid her hand into Dream's shorts. "Let's go" Niki commands after sliding her thumb over the blonde's entrance, making him moan. The duo walks inside of the cottage after Dream calms down.

Locking the door, Niki orders Dream to go to their room upstairs. Shuddering slightly, Dream hurries up the stairs. Plopping down in the middle of the bed, the blonde removes his clothes so that he is left in a white lacey thong and Niki's lime and a white hoodie. Dream pulled his hair out of its high ponytail, shaking it out so that it flowed down by his sides. Dream sat in anticipation as he listened to Niki's footsteps as she went up the stairs.

The blonde toys with his long hair as he waits for the dominant to come to the room. He knew that he was in trouble, he could only manage how bad the punishment was, how long it would be until he could walk again, how long his ass and thighs would burn after. It all made his blood boil with anticipation. He knew that when he would get punished his dominant goes all out, though it doesn’t stop him from doing it again. But when she does it always leaves Dream in a state that had him in a wheelchair for a while and he loved it.

Dream pulls his mask off of his face, causing his hair to fall into his face. Nikki loved how long Dream’s hair was, so long and pretty, and she loved pulling on the blonde locks while she fucked him. Hearing his loud whines and moans as she pounded into him relentlessly. It was one of the many things she loved about Dream.

Speaking of the blonde, Dream was nearly drooling all over himself as he fantasized about his punishment. The pace of his heart sped up once he heard their bedroom doorknob jiggle, before opening to reveal Niki who was wearing nothing but a sports bra and a pair of black sweatpants. The female stood at the door with a few small boxes in her hands, a dark look adorned her face as she stared at Dream. “Back against the headboard, now” Niki growls as she flicks the light off around the bed, leaving the light to shine down on Dream.

Dream scoots back, careful to keep from messing up the bed, not that it would matter anyway. After the blonde is settled Niki walks over to the bed and pushes a button on the side of the headboard, long silk ribbons fall from the ceiling. Pulling the black fabric down slightly, Niki grabs a remote that levitates the bed so that Dream is forced into a kneeling position. After the female is satisfied with the position of the bed, she grabs the ribbons again and ties them tightly around his pale wrists.

“Does it hurt?” Niki asks, her demeanor changes for a few seconds as she makes sure her baby was comfortable and wasn’t in pain. “No ma’am” Dream answers, her kind, soft expression changes just as fast as earlier as she pulls out a blindfold. Tying it around his eyes loose enough so that it doesn’t hurt but tight enough that it won’t fall off. Satisfied with her handiwork, Niki pulls away from the blonde. Dream’s breathing becomes heavier as his body becomes exposed to anything his dominant chooses to do.

With his most valuable sense gone, his others are now on hyperdrive, seeking out anything in the room. A sound from the left of him makes him jolt, a loud cackle leaves Niki’s mouth as she stands at the foot of the bed, leaned up against the wall right of their closet. Dream’s head swerves to seek out where she was but fails since the walls in their room caused an echo.

Niki stares at the male with amusement as he jerks and fumbles around as she threw small pebbles around their room. A whine erupts from the submissive as he pulls at his restraints. Finally, the dominant is done toying with the male. Niki walks over to the bed and pulls off the lime hoodie. Dream’s skin pricks and shudders as her cold hands roamed his warm body. Pulling away, Niki pulls ice out of her Hotbar and presses the cube against his nipple. A loud moan pours out of the male, as he flinches away from the unexpected sensation.

Dream starts to squirm, trying to escape from the cold substance, Niki lets out an annoyed sigh as she climbs on top of Dream’s torso, holding him down. Niki presses the cube onto the red nub again, swirling it around as Dream lets out a squeal as he tries wiggling away. Niki laughs at his pathetic attempts to get away as she pulls the cube away and bends down, the dominant closes her mouth around the cold nub, sucking on it to bring warmth to it.

Dream lets out an elongated moan as heat suddenly enveloped his nipple. A sigh of relief leaves his mouth as Niki flicks at his nipple with her tongue. A whine leaves the blonde’s lips as Niki flattens her tongue against a sensitive side of his nipple. Niki pulls off of him, leaving a string of saliva attached to his nipple. The once pale pink nub now red and shiny with spit. Niki stares at his swollen nipple, flicking it once more before pulling out the ice cube again.

Dream squirms as the female lightly pressed the ice to his other nipple, moaning and letting out whimpers as she presses a row of kisses between his breast. “N-Niki” Dream whines, tugging at his restraints as she pulls the cube away and takes its now red nipple into her mouth.

After a few minutes of torturing the older male’s nipples, Niki pulls back to admire her work. “What's your safeword baby,” Niki asks as she leans down and presses a kiss underneath his ear. “mango” Dream huffs, bucking up to her touch. Niki smirks before pulling away from the taller again. Niki walks over to their dresser and picks up a light pink prostate vibrator and remote. Walking back over to the blonde, Niki pushes the white panties over to the side. With his hole exposed Dream clenches around the air as Niki stares at the pink entrance.

Niki flicks through her inventory before spotting circular ice. Niki bends down close to Dream’s hole and places a kiss around the rim, lapping over the sensitive skin. Dream squirms around as the female slowly pushes her tongue into him. Licking into the velvety walls, Niki holds Dream down as his thighs start to shake. 

“M-mommy” Dream moans as she delves deeper into him before pulling out her tongue and sucking around his rim. Pulling away fully with a satisfied sigh, Niki grabs the circular ice and pushes it to his entrance, watching as he let out a lewd wail, Niki smirks as she pushes the ice further into him before pulling her finger out, making Dream whine.

Dream lets a huff, letting his head loll to the side as he clenched around the sphere of ice. Niki sits back on her legs as she opened the command center. (it's just the chat but only for commands) She types in a quick command before closing the command center. A second later Dream lets out a squeal as the ice inside of him burst, covering his walls with sticky clear lube.

Niki then goes back down to his entrance and licks at it again, this time she slides a finger into him fully. Watching as his face contorted into a face of pleasure. The female rubs obscene circles on his walls as he clenches around her finger. Soon enough Dream starts trying to fuck down on the female’s finger, Niki adds another finger as she holds his hips still. Dreams back arched, signaling Niki that he was going to cum soon.

Niki presses on until she feels Dream fully trembling to pull her fingers out, letting out a cackle when Dream lets out a sob from his denied orgasm “This is still a punishment sweetie” Niki sighs as she runs her hands over Dream’s pale thighs. Picking up the pink vibrator, Niki teases his entrance with the tip, Dream shifts, trying to get the thick toy inside of him. Niki scoff, giving him a harsh smack on his ass, leaving a red handprint on his left ass cheek.

Dream lets out a loud moan when Niki shoves the entire toy inside of him without warning, the burn of the intense stretch making him tear up. "Is this what you wanted you fucking slut, huh, being fucked open mercilessly without control hmm?" Niki growls in his ear, fucking the toy deep into him, making him wail out as his orgasm started to rise quickly. "I asked something you bitch" Niki hisses, grabbing dream by the neck, squeezing harshly, but not hard enough to hurt him. Dream lets out a gurgle as drool drips down his chin, trying to get words out but failing helplessly.

"God you useless whore" Niki seethes as she lets go of his neck and tugs on his hair, pulling harshly. The female stops fucking him and pushes the toy deep into his ass before removing her hands from him altogether. Picking up the remote to the toy, she pushes it up to five, receiving a shriek from ht e older male. "Look at you, drooling all over yourself, nasty little cunt" Niki spits at him, pushing her fingers into his mouth and pushing down on his tongue, watching as spit bubbles up.

Dream gags on the female's long fingers, breathing heavily as the vibrations intensified drastically, making his orgasm come up quickly. Niki who notices turns up the vibrations, making the male lurch forward, causing her fingers to go deeper into his throat. "If you come I assure you, we will not be leaving until morning" Niki threatens, Dream almost wants to defy the female's words, the latest they've ever stood up having sex was till twelve o clock and they had started at eight, so it was a good four hours of sex.

"But, that was the plan anyway so cum if you want to, I dare you" Dream shudders at the venomous words that came from his girlfriend's mouth. But he was so tempted to, he loved being forced, manhandled, used, tormented, it all made him feel so good, and when he was praised after made him feel special because it was all for him. Dream held back his orgasm this time, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to do it next time.

Niki scoffs as she sees the blonde male's eyes roll back from the intense stimulation to his prostate. Dream's eyes fly open which were closed from the pleasure, the male starts to thrash around as he saw white. His orgasm almost reaching its peak. "N-no, mmmy, I'm gonna" Niki holds the vibrator in place with her knee as she slides her fingers out of his mouth.

Dream lets out sob after sob when Niki attached herself to his neck, sucking dark bruises into his pale skin. Niki was ruthless, it was like she was trying to drive him far past the edge. Well, either way intentionally or unintentionally it was working.

Dream's back arched as far as it could go with the restrictions. "mmmmh," Niki reaches up and removes the blindfold. The dim light felt intense to the older male's eyes as he blinked harshly. "Sto mpf momhy" The words came from him garbled, Niki just raises the vibration intensity, clicking a button that made the toy move in and out of him. "Hold it whore, if you cum I'm going to be very upset" Dream lets out a sob as he forced himself to stop his orgasm.

"look at you, filthy cunt" Dream sucks in a sharp breath as he tries to divert his attention to the heat that spread through his stomach. Niki finally turned off the vibrator, letting Dream flop on the bed with a moan.

Dream reopened his eyes, hissing when the light burned into his eyes. Niki crawls off of him and walks to the edge of the bed, picking up a large box. Picking up a harness from their dresser, Niki sits between Dream's legs as she opens the box excruciatingly slow. Finally, she fully opens the box, pulling out a large clear dildo, it was a glass did and about ten inches long.

Dream's eyes widen at the size of the dildo, his cock twitches as he imagined the large toy inside of him. Niki slips on the harness after settling the large dildo inside of it, which was difficult due to the large girth.

Slipping back between his thighs, Niki rides her hips forward so that the tip of the dildo presses up against his fluttering hole. "Look at that filthy fucking hole, so desperate to be fucked huh?" Dream nodded, moaning when Niki surged forward but no further.

"I don't know, I'm tired, and you haven't said anything to rile me up" Niki sighs as she starts to pull away from the blonde. Dream panics as he tries to form a proper sentence together. "nononononono, mommy, please fuck me please" Dream whines trying to push his hips back against the tip of the dildo.

"Hmm," Niki pretends to think before she slams into the older male making him let out a loud wail. It was only halfway in but he felt so fucking good. Dream sobs as he tries to wrap his hands around her, only to be restricted by the bonds. Niki lets Dream have a second to breathe as she removes the bonds binding his feet and hands.

Dream lets out another wail when Niki slams back in, now that he was free he could wrap his arms around Niki's neck. Dream's body moved up on the bed as he was ruthlessly pounded into, Dream throws his head back as Niki started to push the other half of the toy into him. "O-oh fuck" Dream sobbed as Niki started to bottom out, shoving the rest of it in.

Dream's orgasm hits him with a vengeance when Niki brushes past his bruised and oversensitive prostate. Niki tsks as she sped up, making Dream sob from overstimulation. "What color" Niki asks as she slows down, grinding into his prostate slowly, making him whimper. "G-green" Dream slurs as he pulls Niki down towards him.

"C-can I kiss y-you?" Dream asks panting from the heat radiating off of their bodies. Niki lowers her head down to touch Dream's lips with her own. Letting out a loud wanton moan when their lips connect, Dream whimpers when his cock hardens once more as their lips melded together. Niki pushes her tongue deep into his mouth, exploring every once of the male's mouth. Their tongues danced together as Niki plunged deep inside of him, fucking into the bruised prostate.,

"M-mommy, I'm gonna" Dream didn't even have time to warn the dominant about his rapidly approaching orgasm. Dream spasms in the female's arms as he dry-orgasmed. Niki smirks when Dream looks back up dazed and confused. "You just had a dry orgasm babyboy, how does it feel" Dream whines as Niki pulls away, running her hands down Dream's chest.

Wrapping her hand around Dream's spent cock and starts to stroke him slowly but roughly. Dream pitches forward as overstimulation hits him hard. Dream shakes and trembles as Niki stroked him along with her thrusts, keeping him pinned down as she fucked into him slowly. "Ahhh fuck" Niki groans as she feels her own orgasm rising. Niki bends down and presses her lips to Dream's taunt collarbones and speeds up drastically making him let out a high-pitched scream.

"Oh fuck ohfuckohfuckohfuck" Dream wailed as he came again, collapsing against the bed, Niki cums with a low grunt as she trusted into him one final time before pulling out slowly. Trying not to hurt the sweating male. "You okay babyboy?" Niki asks as she presses a kiss to his forehead. dream nods tiredly as he sinks down further into the bed. Niki smiles at the older male before cleaning up all of the materials she used that day and put them in the bathroom.

Walking out of the bedroom, Niki ventures to the kitchen and opens the fridge. Pulling out another glass dildo but this one is cold, Niki walks back up the stair and into their bedroom. "Open your legs a little babyboy" Niki commands, smiling when Dream inches his legs open, exposing the puffy rim of his entrance. Leaning down, Niki presses a wet kiss to Dream's inner thigh before slowly opening Dream's hole with her fingers.

Dream lets out a whine as she slid the cold dildo inside of him. Dream lets out a sigh of relief as he feels the cold dildo rubbing up against his burning walls. "I love you babyboy" Niki whispers in Dream's ear as she hugs him from behind. "I love you too mommy"


End file.
